carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Jadepaw
Roleplay Jadekit blinked open her eyes to blackness as she stood up, blinking, to half-pad half-roll out the den and run into the med den. "Is she awake, is she? Is she?!" She could feel Bluemist shake her head. "Can I wait till she wakes?" "You will have until sunhigh when you would have eaten," Bluemist mewed. Jadekit nodded and mewed, "Shouldn't Twistedoak be helping?" "Well, if she decides to get off her lazy tail and over here, she will," Bluemist let out a purr of amusement. Jadekit nodded towards the unconscious cat. "She/he’s waking!" Jadekit mewed excitedly. Bluemist stood up and padded over, leaning over the she-cat/tom. "Hello," she mewed as the cat looked up with alarmed eyes. Jadekit bounded over, tripping over a twig, and leaped onto the cat's back. "Hello! I'm Jadekit! Who are you?" "Ignore her," Bluemist mewed. The cat let out a purr of amusement. "Where am I?" the cat mewed. "You're in CarnationClan camp." "This is a Clan?" the cat asked. Twistedoak nodded waking up from her sleep. Jadekit leaped down, staring at the cat with her large white glossy eyes. "You can join if you ask Nightstar!" Jadekit leaped up and down excitedly. "I will go get her if you like?" "Well, I have been looking for a Clan," the cat admitted. Bluemist nodded and padded out the den returning a second later with a black she-cat. They whispered together, Jadekit carefully listening, and whispered in your ear, "Welcome to CarnationClan!" Info Appearance Jadekit is a small cream she-kit with shining white eyes. She has white spots, underbelly, and muzzle. She is easily excited but lashes out when any cat mentions her blindness. Likes Strangers- When they bring a strange cat into camp she likes to mess around and annoy them. 'Eating-' She loves food, especially vole! 'Water-' She loves playing in puddles and splashing her friends. Dislikes 'When people mention her blindness- '''She doesn't mind being blind, but when people bring it up, she basically explodes. '''Rude cats- '''Who doesn't hate rude cats? '''Unnecessary drama- '''No one needs it. Fears '''Becoming a medicine cat- '''She has always had her heart on being a warrior even though she knows it will be hard. '''Loneliness-' She fears being lonely because she thinks she would get attacked. Talents '''Hiding her Fear- '''Hey, she just can. '''Herbs- '''Even though she doesn't want to be a medicine cat, she knows basic herbs. Trust Venus- 50% Sandkit(petal)- 30% Tinykit- 50% Viperkit- 90% Cloudkit(fall)- 20% Note- 52% Pinekit(storm)- 64% Dawnkit(path)- 99% Coldkit- 60% Cinderpaw- 98% Graytail- 80% Rainfeather- 80% Mapleshadow- 45% Snowcloud- 99% Patchleap- 80% Reflectingwater- 95% Redblaze- 46% Jupiterstripe- 99% Stormclaw- 87% Soulrise- 54% Maplepaw- 29% Windstorm- 80% Bluemist- 99% Shadestorm- 80% Nightstar- 100% Silver(light)- 80% Opinion Nightstar- 100% Shadestorm- 67% Bluemist- 100% Windstorm- 50% Maplepaw- 50% Soulrise- 60% Stormclaw- 80% Jupiterstripe- 99% Redblaze- 65% Reflectingwater- 40% Patchleap- 89% Snowcloud- 99% Mapleshadow- 56% Rainfeather- 67% Graytail- 89% Cinderpaw- 99% Coldkit- 72% Dawnkit- 70% Pinekit- 58% Note- 89% Cloudkit- 70% Viperkit- 99% Tinykit- 80% Sandkit- 58% Venus- 90% Category:Original Characters Category:Apprentices Category:Deceased Category:Disabled Cats